The present exemplary embodiment relates to the transport of small particles. It finds particular application in conjunction with the printing and scientific instrumentation arts, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications such as pharmaceutical processing of medication.